


【萨路】墨菲定律

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 众人放萨波风筝的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**有些东西，你越想找它，越找不到。 **

萨波已经失眠三周了。  
说是三周其实也只是个模糊的概念。  
他弓背窝在真皮椅子里，腿直直地伸着，脚跟抵着地面。  
他的一只手撑着自己的下巴，一只手在桌面上刮擦出“沙沙”的响动。  
他已经失眠三周多了，只会更久不会更少。  
周围的一切都像是漂浮在海洋里的水母，柔软飘忽，却又在触及的那一刻带来尖锐的刺痛。  
萨波皱着眉。  
在两周前他的嘴巴里满是苦味，现在则是连一点味道都没有。  
声音像是任何有质感的东西，蠕动着灌进他耳朵里，无法听清却又触手可及。  
失眠，并不是说一点儿觉都不睡，那样绝对会死掉，而萨波非常清楚地确定自己还可以活很久，所以，这才是尴尬的地方——  
你知道你活着，呼吸，保持感知。  
  
_ 你独自躺在双人大床上，即使完全地张开手臂也摸不到任何一边。_  
_ 你的头下枕着柔软的枕头，各种枕头：棉花的，羽绒的，乳胶的，稻米的，石头的，各种枕头，或高或低，你枕着它们斜眼看着床尾对着你脚丫的大电视，男人或女人，低沉或尖细的嗓音，他们孜孜不倦地给你推销下一个枕头，下一个承诺可以让你睡得更好的枕头，或者是一张新床垫，或者一床新被子，熏香，空气净化器，药片。_  
_ ——但，你，他妈的，就是，睡不着。_  
  
萨波从嘴巴里吐出一口气。  
一沓沓纸，上面印刷着各种文字数字表格图线，就在离他右手一寸远的地方，上面有下一年度的预算汇报，下一季度的采购计划，上半年的成本控制，下半年的市场占有比测算，审查通知书，信用卡账单，会议通知，宴会邀请函，信件，明信片，总之就是一堆任何能写在纸上的东西，一堆建立在那些‘被绞碎被蒸煮被漂白被压榨被干燥的树木灵魂’上的现代文明恶作剧。  
萨波狠狠地打了个喷嚏，那让他的大脑都被震得在脑壳里“嗡嗡嗡”直响。  
思路于是又倒回去，这也是失眠的一个特质，随时的，毫无意义的，重复。  
  
_ 你躺在你的双人大床上，你的豪华电视不断闪动着蓝蓝绿绿的光，铁艺吊灯把暖黄色的光投射在你的鼻尖和你的眼皮上，你努力闭上眼睛，一切声音模糊如海浪翻涌，你觉得你就快要睡着了，四肢深深地往软床垫里沉，你处在一种介于放松和紧绷的状态之间，似乎像极了你记忆中每一幕快要熟睡的状态。_  
_ 然后这个状态持续了一小时。_  
_ ——你，他妈的，清醒的，知道，自己在尝试睡眠整一小时。_  
_ 这，就叫失眠。_  
_ 呼吸着，感知着，疲倦浸透你的每一个毛孔，但活着。_  
  
萨波停下了继续摧残木桌的举动，他随手拿起一张离他最近的“纸”，现代文明的恶作剧的有一种表现形式，那是个稻草黄的信封，上面的字在萨波眼前飘忽，限量版银灰打火机在他左手边的抽屉里，萨波跷起腿，金橙色的火苗，一秒之间就在信封一角疯狂地燃烧起来，外焰带来灼热刺激着萨波麻木的拇指，他等了会儿，迟钝但又及时地把燃烧的信封丢进右边的纸篓，在下一波火焰窜起时，一脚狠狠地把篓子踢到了门边。  
现在他可以安静的，稍微有点儿精神的，在个不错的位置观赏一场小型纵火艺术了。  
五分钟后，烧起来的室内植株触发了警报器和灭火器，当克尔拉推开门冲进来的时候看到的就是这样一幅景象：  
萨波，他的顶头上司，多拉格集团历史上最年轻的CEO正把他桌上的所有文件折成纸飞机，一只接着一只地飞射进还在熊熊燃烧的绿色植株里，而灭火器正兢兢业业地在天花板上撒着水。  
萨波仰起脸，把湿漉漉的头发随手捋到脑后。  
“早安。”  
他打招呼的时候看起来依旧彬彬有礼，迷人非凡，如果你忽略他一脸得逞且恶劣的笑容的话。


	2. Chapter 2

上午9点13分。  
萨波的食指和中指间正夹着一张纸条，那是他在半小时前从叫号机里拿的，他坐着的豆皮绿塑料长椅属于城北六区陆街6号的红心诊所，早上七点半营业，晚上六点下班，准时准点。而今早关于这个诊所的名片被哈克涕泪横流地塞到他的手上。  
“萨波先生您需要休息……”  
“新商区的开发计划您就不用操心了……”  
“失眠什么的，不如还是找家靠谱的诊所看看吧……”  
萨波瞪着眼睛看着挂钟的指针从数字4气定神闲地移到了数字6。  
前台戴着鸭舌帽的接待小哥正手撑下巴昏昏欲睡，诊所不大，一共四间对开房，每扇门上都挂着金属牌，离萨波最近的药品房门下画着诡异的蜡笔画涂鸦，明显是被人擦过的样子，却还是留着清晰的轮廓痕迹，距离萨波最远的问诊室原本虚掩着，在萨波刚坐下不久就看到一个黑眼圈的家伙在门里朝外看了一眼，随后毫不犹豫地把门给重重关上了，现在想来那家伙穿着白大褂，脖子上挂着听诊器，虽然是春季但是三天后就要入夏却戴着一顶斑点绒帽，腿上也套着一条风格迥异的斑点牛仔裤。啊咧，那个家伙该不会就是医生吧。  
指针从6移到了8。  
满鼻子都是药品混杂的怪异味道，萨波的手指无意识地蹭着长椅上的坑坑洼洼，阳光从进出口的玻璃门透进来，照射下灰尘飘飞，门外路人行色匆匆，一个扎着羊角辫的小姑娘停在门口看了一眼，他妈妈随后赶到，在下一刻抱起来踩着高跟鞋健步如飞绝尘而去。  
指针从8移到了9。  
前台小哥俨然一副已经睡死过去的样子，在他身后的墙上除了那只挂钟便空空如也。这家诊所既没有资格认证，也没有主治医生的介绍，没有价格明细表，没有护士，却有药品室和解剖室。话说，解剖室应该是手术室吧。萨波咬了咬牙根，惯性烦躁顺着咬合齿面摩挲着他的大脑沟回。他的号码纸上写着当前等待人数1人，而他显然已经等了快1小时，在这之前也没有看到过任何一个病患进去。  
指针从9缓慢地向10移动。  
萨波站起来抖着有些发麻的腿，他走向问诊室的姿势就好像他在办公大楼里走向他的咖啡间，金属制的门把手初按下去是锁上的，萨波微微撇一下头，前台已经整个人都趴在合围的胳膊里，那顶印着“PENGUIN”字样的帽子完全遮住了他的脸，肩背随着呼吸微微起伏着。  
能睡着可——真——好——啊。  
萨波一边笑着一边再次使劲。  
请不要质疑此刻的萨波有没有不动声色就掰坏门把的能力。  
就像他到现在也没有质疑哈库是不是只是随便给了他张名片以图让他能够尽快消失在他的视线里。  
门把手发出一声绝对暗示被“掰断”的脆响随后木门紧随其后吱嘎嘎叫唤着打开，颇有种大敌当前丢盔弃甲阵前投敌的意味。  
问诊室室内比室外意外地明亮很多，可能因为房间里的一切都是白色，硬生生膨胀出几倍的视觉感来。进门最左边是贴墙立柜，透明玻璃里放着一大堆的瓶瓶罐罐，药盒器皿，每一个上面都贴着标签，且都保证同一角度的朝向摆放；最右边是一张再普通不过的体检床，一边还立着挂水支架，只不过床单凌乱看起来刚才有人在上面躺过。一旁的白瓷盘里放着镊子，纱布，还有几颗带血的棉花，包围着一股子酒精的刺鼻味道。看来前一位病患受了外伤，不过没看到他，难道人已经走了？正对门的是一张办公桌，上面摆着笔筒，文件夹，砖头书，全部强迫症般的贴边对齐放得一丝不苟。一个人背对萨波站着，一只手撑在桌子上，半个身子探出窗户。两层制的窗帘现在全部被揭开到一边，窗户开着，涌进来的风吹得最里层的轻纱不断倒卷着往里折。  
萨波礼貌性质地咳嗽了一下。  
屋子里另一个站着的活物当然是这家诊所的主治医生，斑点帽，萨波决定这样叫他，只不过现在他的帽子被放在一旁，露出一头更为怪异的刺猬头，他扭头瞟了萨波一眼，目光类似在马路上看路过的一辆车，随后就再次专心致志地往窗外看了去，似乎有什么人刚才那里跳出去。萨波靠在门上，在一分半钟后开始考虑顺手把他从窗口推下去他的死亡概率和自己逃脱法律责任的成功率，真遗憾，这里是一楼。当计划到要不要往他脑袋上砸点什么的时候，斑点帽医生终于转过了头。他“哐——”的一下关上了窗，“哗——”的一声拉上了窗帘，室内立刻从之前的阳光灿烂堕落为黑暗之地，他转了转脑袋随意地坐上自己的转椅，显然也没有让萨波坐的意思。  
“什么事？”  
“失眠。”  
“多久了？”  
“快一个月了。”  
“哦。”  
室内陷入短暂的沉默空白，期间萨波从门口转移到了室内的另一把椅子上，木制的，四个角，操起来干架很顺手的那种。斑点帽医生从原本的右腿支在左腿上换成了左腿支在右腿上。  
“那你最近一次睡得好的时候是发生在什么样的情况下呢？”  
“怎么算睡得好？”  
“很沉，不容易惊醒的那种。”  
“呃……”  
“你可以放心和我说一说，你知道，医患保密协议什么的……”说着他从一边的笔架上抽出一支笔，颇具装模作样意味地夹在两指间，“回忆上次安然入睡的场景也许可以找出你失眠的原因，或者重新帮你你恢复睡眠……”  
萨波迟疑了下，与其说他是在乎透露隐私，不如说自己什么时候睡得好的时间点其实异乎寻常的遥远。  
“……之前，我家隔壁住着一对兄弟，很吵的那种，十岁出点头的哥哥带着十岁不到的弟弟，即使隔着墙壁都能听到他们一天到晚的大呼小叫，一开始以为是关系不好，后来在走廊上遇到了一次，发现并不是那么回事，就只是关系好的过分，又精力旺盛了点而已。”  
萨波迟疑了下，有些惊讶于自己如此突然地聊起了关于‘他’的事情，他其实不喜欢和任何人分享这段搁浅在脑海里的记忆，但可能由于失眠，他大脑里任何用于缓冲的理智都如潮水般退却的干干净净，剩下贫瘠不堪的记忆深水区，于是最突出的那块便展露无遗。  
“只有他们两个人，住在一起，刚开始的时候因为一些……小事情有点不愉快，但熟起来后，居然发现是非常合拍的人，所以交流也就渐渐多了起来。”  
萨波皱着眉舔了下嘴唇，发现斑点帽靠在桌子上支起了脑袋，显出一副越发懒洋洋地样子，也许正是因为他这种满不在乎的样子，让萨波越发放心地继续自己的叙述。  
“哥哥是个主妇杀手。”萨波短促地笑了下，“反正整栋楼45岁以上女性都挺喜欢他，他大部分时候也就是个体贴持家，英俊有礼，好哥哥的样子，不过只有他弟弟最知道这个家伙的恶劣。他弟弟也是没心肝的，和哥哥吵架了就蹲在家门口‘离家出走’，有一天我回家，他蹲在门口和我打招呼，我去倒垃圾，就顺便把他收回来了。”  
斑点帽医生冲着萨波挑了挑眉毛。  
“后来当然还不是他哥哥在隔壁嚎一嗓子，他就又屁颠屁颠地蹿回去了。”这话听起来有些自嘲，萨波用指节挠了挠眉毛，“不过那之后他就时不时来我家蹭吃蹭喝蹭空调蹭暖桌，倒也自来熟的很，有时候也说帮我做家务，但没有一次不是越帮越忙的，最后竟然觉得他安安静静地呆那儿就谢天谢地了。”  
“你不赶他走？”斑点帽出乎意料地插了句，他自己也是微微意外的神色，面目在不甚光明的室内竟然不再像刚才那般的嚣张欠打，他双目半瞌，似乎也想起了什么。  
“我乐意，有意见？”萨波淡淡然然地回了一句，对方便也耸了耸肩不再深究了。  
“后来有一天他哥哥要值夜班，便托我照看下他弟弟，不过不知道是闹了什么别扭，那个家伙窝在自己房间里死活不出来，他哥哥那天脸也是黑得要命，总之真是一对麻烦的家伙。我的书房和弟弟的房间就隔了一堵墙，他要真有什么我都能听到，所以那晚就在书房铺了榻榻米。半夜的时候下起了雷雨，我窝在被子里实际并没有睡着，直到听到有人从阳台翻了进来，窸窸窣窣，叮叮当当没有消停，不多一会儿倒也找到了来我书房的路，我躺下时对着床所以也没有翻身的打算，不过想也知道那个小鬼，一个人睡果然还是怕的吧，他轻轻地喊了我几声，见我不理他就在我旁边躺了下来，结果竟然没一会儿就睡着了，我怕他着凉就转身把他拉进被子里，他睡得迷糊，倒也知道八爪鱼一样往我身上缠，冷得我一激灵。那场雨下了很久，当我睡着的时候还没有停歇。”  
斑点帽还撑着他的脑袋，眼睛下垂似乎不在看他，拇指有一下没一下的按着笔尾的弹簧钮。萨波前倾着身子，双手撑在膝盖上，他吸了口气又慢慢地呼出来，嘴角一撩，露出进门以来第一个笑容：“但那一晚我睡得很好。”  
屋里原本只有他一人说话，现在他安静下来，莫名有了丝屏息凝神的微妙气氛。  
好一会儿，斑点帽医生才抬眼看他，他带着丝玩味地打量着萨波，而萨波莫名的心情很好，甚至没有收回自己的笑容。最终医生晃了晃下巴。  
“我治不了。”他摊手，“我其实是外科医生。”  
萨波花了整二十秒让自己保持礼貌坐在椅子上的姿势。  
“那你让我说什么‘记忆里睡得好的样子’？”  
“首先，先生，订正一下，我让你说的是‘最近’你是在什么样的情况下睡好的，敢问你刚才说的是什么时候的事？”  
“十多岁吧。”  
“那么现在有两个好消息，首先，不能正确理解别人的语义，思维混乱是失眠症患者的正常现象，你不用太担心，目前还不需要进行关于智商方面的检查；其次，鉴于事情发生的年龄，我看我还不需要报警。”斑点帽医生直起腰活动了下脖子，“至于我为什么让你说这个，其实我一开始有点兴奋但又很想睡觉，所以我希望有人能说点什么，通常我听到患者的碎碎念都会觉得很催眠，不知道你适用不适用这种方法。”  
阿弥陀佛，法治社会，人人有责。  
谁的目光，那般的火树银花。  
  
“医生你知道失眠的人都会有暴力倾向吧？”  
“你知道我其实很能打吧？”  
“啊，这可真是太巧了。”  
  
  
然而事实上，到底最终其实也并没有出现让任何其他次元生物心之向往的战争，即使两人都露出了绝对可以划为“找茬”、“挑衅”、“搞死你哦”的笑容，红心诊所的所有不动产除了忍受时光流逝的固定折旧外依然保持着安然无恙的状态，甚至连打瞌睡的前台小哥都没有惊醒。  
可能是因为缺少一个真正值得大打出手的理由吧。  
“也许你该去失眠互助协会试试。”斑点帽医生最后说，随后从桌子底下翻出一张卡片递到萨波手上，“失眠大部分是心理作用，你该去找和你一样状况的人聊一聊。”卡片上印着——  


饭团DIMS*互助协会

每周一、三、五

上午10:00-11:30

克拉伊咖那剑道会场

  
“饭团”两个字很明显是写上去的，加上卡片上的污渍看起来像是食物残渣，让萨波怀疑那可能是人随手写上的外卖点菜单。  
“你知道我是能看到你把这个——”萨波凶狠地抖了下那张皱巴巴的缺角‘名片’，“当成桌脚垫的吧。”  
“但我听说很管用。如果你觉得不行……”斑点帽眯了眯眼，笑得居心叵测，“欢迎你亲自砸场。”  
  
  
当萨波准备离开的时候，他听到斑点帽医生又轻轻地喊了他一下。  
他靠在门框上，摸了摸自己的下巴。  
“喂，随便问你个问题，刚才你说那个弟弟总是来找你给你惹麻烦，是不是说明他喜欢你？”  
萨波微微仰头看他，刚刚稍稍平复的焦躁又因为长久的失眠卷土重来，有什么东西郁结在左心房，紧缚着右肺叶。  
“对于这一点，无可奉告。不过如果有人来找你看病从来不给钱还给你惹麻烦，赶都赶不走的话，可能是想为民除害吧。”  
斑点帽一瞬间噎住的表情的确意外却带给萨波一种爽利的快感，由此，他做了三个决定：  
1.哈库将会在明天的早会上涕泪横流，为他居然让一个有明显黑眼圈的医生来给自己治疗失眠而谢罪。  
2.通知善良美丽智慧勤劳的克尔拉查一下这家诊所的医生行医执照和营业执照，能吊销的吊销，能查封就查封，不留一砖一瓦。  
3.去试一下‘饭团DIMS互助协会’。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIMS：Disorder of Initiating and Maintaining Sleep缩写，入睡和维持睡眠障碍。


	3. Chapter 3

失眠症患者互助协会在一个剑道馆举办本身就有点奇怪。  
剑道馆坐落在商业街各色店铺的中间，招牌上是笔走龙蛇的毛笔字，店门却居然只是一块洗到有点褪色的蓝色帆布，甚至连落锁的铁拉门都没有，可见馆主对于自家场子实在没什么好偷的事实相当有觉悟。  
萨波到达剑道馆的时候，其实时间已经接近散会。他悄声地走进道馆，看到一群人围成一圈席地而坐，整个氛围与他想象中的互助会相去甚远，既没有眼窝深陷面容枯槁的重症患者也没有愁云惨淡互相抱怨再在鼓励中走向拥抱的惯例场面，事实上整个互助会看起来更像是个小型茶话会，与会者各个面色红润、精神姣好、声音洪亮，你一言我一语地说着什么，中间一颗绿色脑袋分外扎眼，近乎平头的发茬看起来就很刺人，那颗脑袋歪歪的远离众人，保持着一种遗世独立的安静，这是以因为，显然——绿脑袋的主人正在睡觉。  
每个与会者都带着较重的地方口音，这让萨波并不能很清楚地明白他们到底在说些什么，只能偶尔捕捉到几个类似于“爆炸、“奸商”、“下午”和一些明显是地方特色的粗口。坐在萨波斜前方的是个眼角有着深皱纹烫着一头爆炸卷的家庭主妇，说起话来眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈。她无意中发现了悄悄坐在最外圈的萨波，先是惊讶了一番，旋即回头拍了拍她身旁穿着白底碎花裙的主妇，掩嘴低头说了几句，其欢喜雀跃之情堪比活泼的小姑娘发现了一家隐藏在高楼中的打折妆品店。接着，以这两位为中心，一种神秘窃喜的氛围迅速地渲染开来，从彼此交换的莫测眼神来看，萨波猜测话题的相关人物大约有：神秘人A，神秘人B，神秘人C，萨波，睡着的绿毛，神秘人DEFGH和等等。  
“小帅哥~”爆炸卷主妇显然是‘妈妈桑团’中一贯的灵魂人物，作为最先发现这个外来人的她，理所当然地成为了那个最先提问的人：“你来这里找谁啊？”  
虽然这么问，看爆炸卷主妇不断闪烁的目光，似乎早就看穿一切的样子。  
“呃……您好，太太。”萨波惯性的礼貌答复立马就得到了一片啧啧赞叹，“我是来参加这个的。”萨波把那张还攥在手里的卡片递过去。  
爆炸卷主妇一开始有点疑惑，盯着卡片瞧了瞧，又猛盯着萨波瞧了瞧，直到一旁的短发主妇跟她耳语几句，她才露出恍然大悟的神色啊：“你说这个呀，这是因为当年罗罗诺亚被强令要做社区服务所以就弄了这个，不过其实已经很久没人来参加了，因为每次罗罗诺亚君参加的时候就会直接睡觉，说是这样能够感染大家一起睡，然而完全没有任何效果。后来除了来偷看罗罗诺亚的小姑娘就再也没有人来啦！结果罗罗诺亚嫌她们吵，就又把她们都赶走了。”爆炸卷主妇说完露出一个饱含揶揄意味的笑容，虽然萨波想要躲开，但还是被那涂着鲜红指甲的手往胸口上重重拍了一巴掌：“罗罗诺亚明明只是想借剑道馆的地方和那个小鬼一起睡午觉而已。”  
“请问你说的罗罗诺亚是……”  
“哎，就是他呀！”爆炸卷主妇指了指还在一边睡得波澜不惊的绿毛‘罗罗诺亚君’，“你这可不行啊，完全不了解情敌就莽莽撞撞过来了可是不行的哟！”  
……什么情敌，是敌情吧……话说敌情也不太对吧？  
萨波沉默地咽了口唾沫。  
“罗罗诺亚君可是非常强劲的对手呢！完全是一副谁都不在乎的气势啊！当然当然，除了那个谁嘛，除了他的话，其他人可是一句都不听的。”爆炸卷主妇满意地就像丈母娘看女婿。  
“说起来上一次罗罗诺亚要做社区服务也是跟那谁一起去帮宠物店的咻咻讨回公道才被警察抓进局里的吧。”短发主妇加入了讨论，但话头很快被一位粟米烫主妇截了过去：“老烟枪警官完全是公报私仇啊公报私仇！青稚总警司不是不小心说过么，有段日子，老烟枪天天堵在市初中门口，所以后来才被上级处理给调走了吧！”  
“也许是被举报了呢！罗医生一看就是会暗中搞点小动作的人呢！不是说曾经在小巷子里动手了私仇的嘛！”  
“医生虽然看起来阴沉沉的，但是完全不像是能打的样子啊！”  
“说起来最不好惹的明明是那个暴走族啊！哎哟真是吓死人啦，当时出现在街口的时候，川崎太太家的小儿子都吓哭啦！结果居然直接跑到楼下喊‘前辈’，还每天都来送晚餐宵夜，那次六级台风居然也跑来送章鱼烧，被哥哥大人奚落成是台风都吹不走的麻烦家伙！”  
“哎呀，但是那一天小鬼不是被叫出去吃火锅了嘛！还一直到第二天中午才回来呢！”  
“是呀，所以那天晚上哥哥大人心情才格外的不好，暴走族真是撞在了枪口上啊！”  
“啊咧，难道是被那谁叫出去的吗？”  
“哎哟，山下太太你不知道嘛，就是那家巴拉迪餐厅的厨师长……”  
“肯定是背着哥哥大人给拐走的吧！可他不是一直……”  
在尝试跟进话题三分钟后，萨波终于对这种思维跳跃，叙述混乱，缺乏逻辑，指代不明的交流方式完全地放弃了，他几次想试图离开，但都被人强硬地挽留下来，最终，萨波在每当有人看向他时露出得体的微笑，渐渐习惯一惊一乍的赞叹和时不时伸来的过分热情的触碰，如果说有什么得益处的话，大概是这嗡嗡作响的氛围居然神奇地唤起了萨波一丝睡意，这么看来也算是间接达到了互助会的效果。  
“可是小草帽啊……”  
当某个称谓滑过萨波耳朵的时候，刚刚聚拢的稀薄睡意一瞬间便消失了个干净，说话的人依旧带着浓重的口音，让萨波分不清到底说的是草帽还是‘炒面’，然而这足以让他小心地屏住呼吸，连指尖都不由自主地紧绷起来。  
“请问，你刚才说的‘小草帽’是指……？”萨波努力控制着语调。  
热议者们都扭过头来看他，爆炸头主妇把萨波又从头到脚地看了一遍，快速地眨了眨眼睛，再夸张地大口吸了几口气：“哎，难道你不是来找……”  
在那个‘名字’脱口而出前，一声长而响亮的哈欠声打断了所有人的谈话，在不远处一直保持睡眠状态的罗罗诺亚·绿毛君猛得向后仰了仰脖子，让人不禁要以为他会因为懒腰而摔到地上，然而事实上他好好地坐在椅子上，双手维持着横抱在胸前的姿势，眼睛却已经睁开了，而且第一眼就看向了萨波的方向。萨波冲他点了下头，可对方只是凝神盯着他看了会儿，在几乎要跨进‘冒犯’的时间区域前才把目光缓缓地转开。  
“别找了，冰箱里没吃的了。”绿毛开口就是这么一句没头没脑的话，语气里还带着点刚睡醒的含混。但随后就响起一阵脚步声，并且越发的清晰。显然在剑道馆后面还有一个小隔间，应该是馆主的私人用房。跟随着那脚步声，接着是关冰箱门的声音，走路碰到凳子的声音，关抽屉的声音，动静越来越大一点儿都不客气。  
“你听见啦！”  
“你刚来我就听到了，吵得人简直睡不好觉。”  
萨波把一句涌上嘴巴边的吐槽给咽了回去。  
“哎，真的么，对不起！”后面的家伙显然坐了下来，于是只留下他说话的声音，脆生生的一把少年声调偏偏甩不脱最后软糯的尾音，道歉起来都元气满满，“要一起去小八那里吗？”  
“现在就去吗？”绿毛又打了个哈欠。  
“要先去山治那里吃饭啊吃饭！”立刻就听到一阵轻快拍桌板的声音。  
“受不了你啊，可以直接在小八那里吃的吧……”  
“可以去了小八那里再吃一顿哦！这样就相当于多吃了一顿呢！你不一起来么？”  
“啊……不行啦，我一会儿得打扫，不然会被佩罗那念死的。总之你先过去啦！”听起来明明是一股子不耐烦的语气，但说着话的罗罗诺亚却是连一直紧绷的嘴角都弯了。  
“唉~~~~~~~~”对话的人撒娇般地拖长了声音，但明显脚步声已经毫不犹豫地往另一个方向走去了，“那我先走了哦！”  
木门被拉开的吱嘎声伴随着一声告别，与此同时萨波已经站了起来，不管其他人好奇的目光，快步向通往后屋的门走去。  
要说声音什么的，隔了这么多年其实哪里还记得，而且都快十年了，声音早就该不一样了。可偏偏记忆就是这种神奇的东西，最会被莫可名状的东西驱动，可能只是一个短语，可能只是一个语气词，甚至可能只是个发音，都会瞬间尖锐，刺得你脑海中所有相关的模块都活络起来，仿佛是击打鼓面上跳跃的小纸片，不敲破那层鼓皮便不会停歇。  
那个在十岁的年纪，在那几个月的日子里，无论是用唇齿还是心脏，一次又一次被不断呼唤的名字又一次跳到了舌尖上。  
萨波想现在的自己一定看起来更加的面无表情，因为他从来就是个越紧张越看不出真实心思的奇怪家伙。  
  
总之，也许，最后，你到头来只能在一个陌生人面前流泪罢了。  
  
  
“等一下！”萨波听到自己喊了出来，他的手已经握上了那圆圆的门把。  
就在这个时候，一柄木剑戳在门上硬生生把拉开了一条缝的门又给关了上去。巨大的撞门声在剑道馆里炸响，又从四壁的缝隙仓皇地溜出去。萨波抬眼，而木剑的主人直到听到后屋里的家伙关门走远的声音才缓缓地把木剑收回来。  
萨波再打开门的时候，面对的只有空无一人的房间，后门直接连通热闹的街市，路人们行色匆匆，偶尔有好奇之徒也只会望一眼这个站在门口一脸焦急的金发男人。  
萨波转身回剑道馆的时候，正看到人群在和绿毛剑客道别，他们微一躬身，叨念着“那就拜托你啦”、“到时候见哦”，三三两两地向外走，那几位主妇在离开时，自以为没人察觉地偷偷用眼角瞥一眼萨波才低头从帘子里走出去。  
很快，室内就只剩下抱臂而站的剑客和站得笔直，手在背后交握的萨波。  
“刚才是谁？”  
萨波礼貌地笑了笑，理所当然的没有收到绿毛同样客气地还礼。  
他走到萨波面前，把之前萨波递给爆炸卷主妇后来估计主妇又给了他的，那张卡片递还给萨波。  
“我们已经不开互助会了，知道的话就走吧。”  
“刚才是谁？”萨波又问了一遍。  
绿毛扭头打了个哈欠：“这和你没关系吧。”他随手把木剑架在自己的肩膀上，即使是一副松懈无备的样子，眼神却锐利的像是刚开刃的剑。  
“我只是想知道他是不是我认识的那个人。”  
“谁？”  
萨波小小地吸了口气，他沉默了会儿，最后说：“一个朋友，我们有很多年没见了。”  
“只是朋友？”  
萨波挑了下眉，目光从对方稍稍紧绷的肩膀掠过。  
“你朋友叫什么？”也许是看萨波不说话，这次反而是剑士追问了下去。  
萨波又看了剑士一眼，他没再说话只是退后了一步，接着便毫不迟疑地从他身边绕了过去，他没再发问，甚至没再多看一眼，当他几乎就要揭开帘子走出去的时候，他听到那个剑士又叫住了他。  
“担心发现不是自己要找的人伤心，所以干脆不问了吗？”  
萨波转身冲他歪了歪头，目光再一次不由自主地掠过那扇后屋门。就在刚才，几分钟几步的距离，他就错失了一个答案，一些蛛丝马迹乱糟糟地挤在他缺乏睡眠的脑袋里，情绪被烦闷焦躁几经冲刷后，现在反而剩下一种无奈的遗憾感。  
“只是舍不得跟别人分享他的名字而已，说不定你真的不认识他呢，对吧？”  
对方明显的愣了下，一瞬间皱起的眉似乎要发怒，可好一会儿后居然大笑了起来，他一边笑一边微微摇了摇头。  
“你本来是来看失眠的吧！”他不知怎么又提起这一茬，“有个人曾经和我说过，吃饱了就睡得好了，也许你可以试试，城里有家不错的餐厅。”  
“巴拉迪是吧！”萨波已经转身出去了，背着身子却还抬起手挥了挥，“谢啦。”  
“又是个脑筋好的。”剑士等到帘子完全放下了，才说出这句话来，他抓了抓头，开始打扫起剑道馆。  
室内除了拖把滑过地面的声音外再也没有其他，好一会儿才听到又一句话轻飘飘地浮到空气里。  
“说起来，那位不会就是他老念叨的萨……”


	4. Chapter 4

萨波开始觉得今天真是奇妙的一天。  
仿佛从今早又一次因为失眠而从床上疲惫地坐起开始，自己就化身为一只小老鼠，被丢尽了错综复杂的迷宫，有人用玉米粒指引他，走过一条条岔路口，却永远无法知道道路的尽头到底通往哪里。  
  
在巴拉迪餐厅里他见到了有着卷卷眉毛的古怪厨师，知道了巴拉迪餐厅有着具备世界上最尖端防盗技术的冰箱但每天还是不断有做好的食物在后厨消失，最后关于萨波所询问的消失在剑道馆的少年，卷卷眉厨师一边冲着天空吐烟圈一边举着手指表示自己毫不知情，但是萨波可以去商业街生意最好的风车水果店询问店主小姐，据说她是一个什么都知道的人。顺便麻烦萨波把午餐费结一下，一杯咖啡250贝利谢谢。  
在风车水果店，萨波见到了有着橘子色长发的店主小姐，在知道萨波没带够现钱后，橘子小姐表示我只是个卖水果的可不是寻人店，在萨波表示我可以刷卡付咨询费之后，橘子发小姐熟练地掏出了刷卡机，在机子吐着长长的收款单时露出过于甜蜜的笑容，她东拉西扯的和萨波说了一大堆，其详尽程度几乎可以出一本地方志汇编，然而萨波并没有觉得得到了任何实质性的帮助，因为概不退款原则，仗义的橘子小姐推荐他可以去街尾的花朵占卜屋算一算，毕竟心诚则灵嘛！  
当萨波来到占卜屋见到传说中的黑长直女巫小姐的时候，萨波才发现自己的钱包连同信用卡身份证全都不见了，女巫小姐温柔地安慰了他，并且给他叫了出租车送他去警局报案，并且善良地赠送了一次免费的占卜。“我相信萨波先生要找的人很快就会和你见面了，请不要太心急哦。”女巫小姐如是说着，把一把黑色的花瓣撒到萨波的身上，怎么看不像是吉利的样子，但不管怎么说，萨波先生还是坐上了那辆摇摇晃晃，由一位穿着暴露，梳着蓝色飞机头的司机所开来的出租车。  
当萨波终于坐在警局等待被接待的时候，他无力地靠在墙壁上，即使他感到疲惫像一只巨大的抱熊沉重地压在他背上，可他的眼皮却依旧倔强如磁铁同极始终无法阖上。  
他是那只追着玉米粒跑的老鼠，不吃到就不甘心，不过可能并不是有人拿玉米粒引诱他，而是他自己找了个小木棍绑在身后，在眼前垂了一颗玉米粒。  
是的，从始至终，萨波一直追着得都是同一颗玉米粒，而且一直没有吃到。  
  
  
当那声爆炸突然响彻天空的时候，萨波脚下的大地似乎都在震颤。警局里的人纷纷涌向窗口，只看到团聚着的黑烟在渐渐散去。  
一声巨响是因为局长办公室的门被狠狠地踹开，一位满头银发，嘴巴里叼着两只雪茄的警察气哼哼地往门外跑，顺便从身边一位警员的手里抢过了警车钥匙。  
“绝对是蒙奇家那个小子搞的事，我一早来就说过了你们没有人听我的。”  
稍慢他几步跑出来的警长看来才是这个警局的正牌局长，他追在银发警官身后，边跑边喊：“斯摩格长官，这里不是你的管区，你这样属于越权……”  
所有人都忙着大眼瞪小眼，刚刚被刮上天花板的文件还在到处乱飞，撞翻的椅子还孤零零地横在过道上。  
萨波沉默地坐在等候椅上，听着斯摩格警官沉重的脚步越去越远，警员们三三两两地讨论声嗡嗡嗡如飞舞的蜂群。  
萨波低着头，高礼帽压得他的刘海几乎遮住他的眼睛。  
正对着他的挂钟告诉萨波，截至目前，他已经彻底失眠了三周零四天十四个小时零八分二十九秒。  
准确来说他距离自己曾有过的最好睡眠，已经过去了十五年三个月二十七又五分之三天。  
萨波追逐着那颗玉米粒，在纷繁复杂的迷宫里左冲右突，收集各种碎片，去拼凑通往正确目标的路线图。  
现在，他刚刚路过最后一块指示牌。  
“打扰一下。”  
萨波站起来，萨波抖了抖自己的衣领，萨波迈出的每一步都绅士有礼，拉扯出的微笑都代表着人类文明的最高标准，他站到一位刚出完外勤回来的警员面前。  
“请问刚才的爆炸发生在哪个街区？”  
“哦，城北商区那里，现在已经都围起来了。”  
“好的谢谢，对了麻烦借你的车钥匙一用。”  
警员用一种没听清的表情看向萨波，事实上他张了张嘴：“你说什……”  
下一刻他被人一把撞到了墙上，在他来得及反应前，他的配枪离开了腰间的枪套，枪口对准了他的脑袋，保险打开的声音清晰地响在每个人的耳边。  
“对不起，我现在赶时间。”萨波笑得还是那么彬彬有礼，仿佛只是在要求别人加快一份文件的审批。  
“你到底要干什么？”  
“我要你们局里最快的车。”


	5. Chapter 5

对于路飞来说，每一天都该像过山车一样刺激。  
  
他其实不明白什么叫恶意收购，也不明白什么叫强拆，理所当然地，他也是分不清据地谈判或者非法抗拆之间的区别的。对于他来说，他只知道小八章鱼烧店，头巾小姑娘的牛奶屋，长鼻子工坊，骨头打碟店以及很多很多自己熟悉且热爱的地方都将不复存在，这绝对是不可以容许的事情。  
虽然大家商议着今天一起和开发商谈判，但路飞觉得去搞个土制炸弹掀翻拆楼机看起来是个不错的选择。关于他这个提议，罗扶额了，山治闭嘴了，索隆表示要不试试，然后他就和路飞一起被娜美揍了。  
不要小瞧路飞打定主意要做一件事情的磨人劲儿，这件事情最后的结局是乌索普给他做了个土制炸弹让他消停，而其他人商议着在黑心地产商大军压境的时候大家一起在划分线上谈判，先礼后兵，实在不行，他们觉得——打，还是打得过的。  
是啦，整个商业街店铺主几乎都是黑道出身或者现役灰色地带分子就是这么有自信。  
然而最后的事实教育我们，真流氓未必干的过假君子。  
路飞兴冲冲埋在拆楼机轮子下的手工炸弹的的确确是个哄他玩儿的哑炮，但是‘新商区’改建承包工作小组，简称“巴基专业拆迁队”埋在商业街内的那颗却是个货真价实的炸弹。  
而且，显然，他们并没有只埋一颗。  
  
对于路飞来说，今天就像是过山车一样刺激。  
  
当路飞整个人飞出去的时候，他还是及时地看了眼被自己随手推开的爆炸卷大婶到底有没有事，他可是白吃了人家好几个月的晚饭，这次就算还清了……恩……一半吧。  
巨大的拆楼铁球在他身后呼啸而过，发出低沉的轰鸣，他大约听到有谁在尖叫，期间夹杂着山治和索隆气急败坏的粗口，路飞试着拉住路过的一根外突钢筋，但随即听到“喀喇”一声胳膊脱臼的声音，但好歹他往后飞的速度缓和了点，这让他有时间感叹自己要是个橡胶做的能随意伸长手臂就好了。  
他大概是撞穿了几块木板，木头、碎屑、灰尘、小石子掉了他满脑袋，倒也不觉得疼，就是不知道等到真的撞上混凝土墙了是不是会特别疼。说起来再疼也疼不过艾斯揍自己吧，哪次不是抡圆了棒子就是一拍，比爷爷打自己也就少疼那么一点点……唉，说起来艾斯已经出差三天了，他说要给我找的长期饭票真的不是山治嘛，反正山治也很好嘛，做的饭又好吃。  
就在这没头没脑思考中，路飞已经撞上了一家零食店的玻璃，闷得一声，接着就是他猛得一阵咳嗽，头顶的糖果机早就被炸裂了，这会儿没头没脑倾倒下来一片的糖果，路飞边咳嗽边伸出舌头卷了几颗到嘴巴里，口舌尖咸咸甜甜的，居然就没心肺的笑起来。  
远处的伙伴们似乎都在慢动作着往他这边跑，每个人都一副世界末日的样子，路飞试着站起来，又一颗苹果口味的糖果滑进嘴里，他咳嗽了下，听到身后紧接着一片嘎嘎嘎嘎的脆响，那玻璃大约是再也不堪承受，哗啦啦碎了个干净，一会儿就满地闪闪发亮的玻璃渣，路飞向后看了眼，挣扎着想用手拉住窗框，奈何脱臼的手没一点力气，心跳声一下大过一下的砸在耳朵里，路飞喘着气，天空在眼前快速地滑过。  
他努力扯起嘴角。  
抬头。  
糖果融化在嘴巴里。  
路飞闭上眼睛，他就是这样，笑起来总是让人看不见眼睛。  
似乎有人在喊自己的名字，喊得比谁都大声。  
  
他被稳稳地接进一个怀抱里。  
眼皮上落了一片阴影，背后的手却轻柔地像是在捧起羽毛。  
有什么东西一滴两滴三滴地落在脸上，再滑进脖子里。  
比烈火都烫。


	6. Chapter 6

萨波一边看着单手打着石膏的路飞在乖乖地被克拉尔喂饭一边接着当地最大媒体打来的电话。  
关于为什么多拉格集团的CEO亲自破坏了自己企业的拆迁计划，萨波表示当时心情不太好，路过就顺手操了跟水管去打群架了，打完才发现好像有什么不太对。  
关于新商区旧商铺的收购合同，萨波表示应该重新谈判，但他要放假一周，已经布置了哈库做10个版本的新企划出来看看，一定会给原居民最满意的拆迁条件。  
关于明天的报纸头条，萨波表示照片不可以登，底片他要一起买下来，但是标题可以随便写，允许暗示萨波与神秘男孩存在不正当的暧昧关系。  
然后克拉尔就把吃空的盘子丢了过来，路飞在一边仰起沾着饭粒的脸问萨波“什么叫不正当的暧昧关系”。萨波耸耸肩，利索地挂了电话，流畅地关机加拔掉电话线，从克拉尔手里接过碗和勺，笑眯眯地把又一块红烧肉喂进路飞嘴巴里。  
一切都是那般的自然又熟悉。  
  
萨波有很多事情想要询问路飞。  
比如他和艾斯一夜之间搬家没有留下任何联系到底发生了什么，比如他和艾斯这些年到底过的怎么样，比如路飞的那些“朋友”到底是怎么认识的，比如艾斯去哪了到底什么时候回来。  
比如，比如，比如。  
路飞鼓着腮帮子一口一口吃着萨波喂到嘴边的饭菜好不容易才全都咽了下去，他大大咧咧地打了个嗝，露出满意的笑容。他嗯嗯啊啊想了半天，终于也就憋出了一句话来：  
“反正又见到萨波了，真是太好啦！”  
他露出笑容，就像小时候在门口第一次遇到萨波打招呼的时候，就像第一次被萨波捡回家蹲在桌边等着吃排骨烩饭的时候，就像骑在萨波的肩膀上去看布偶戏把自己的草帽举着给他们一起遮阳的时候，就像下雨的夜晚感觉到萨波轻轻搂上来的手臂于是更加用力往他怀里钻的时候，就像那年被骗了吃跳跳糖，惊讶地半张嘴让萨波帮他看看结果被骗走一个吻的时候。  
  
克拉尔悄悄地后退关门，看着自己那位在商场上杀人如麻的笑面boss露出脆弱欣喜的表情，惊惶混乱的神色堪比肥皂剧的劣质男主，随后一把抱住对面那个笑得龇牙咧嘴的小傻子，连打翻碗洒了自己一身汤汁都毫不介意。  
啧啧，克尔拉小姐没好气地翻了个白眼。  
萨波看来要完。  
  
关于未来。  
关于萨波后来才发现艾斯在出差前给他寄了委托自己照顾路飞的信结果被自己当废纸烧着玩的事情发生在10小时之后，关于路飞的一众朋友三三两两，吵吵嚷嚷上门找人的事情发生在三天后，关于斯摩格警官等等暴力机关执法人上门各种假公济私被萨波毫不留情扫地出门的事情发生在一周后，关于艾斯回来加入战局让说得清的变得说不清，让说不清的更加说不清的事情发生在三个月后，关于发现自己的顶头上司居然和路飞存在血缘关系而萨波第一反应是该叫爹还是该叫爹地还是该说放心吧父亲大人结果被嘘出门的事情发生在六个半月后。  
关于，关于，关于。  
** 未来在前来的路上。**  
然而萨波终于迎来的是一场心满意足，沉重而甜蜜的睡眠。  
小老鼠终于找到了一块栖息地，他咬断线，把玉米粒抱进怀里，死都不松手。  
这发生在萨波找回路飞的五小时又二十分钟后。


End file.
